Who We Are
by Time Lady Evangeline
Summary: A fanfic I made for my friends :) I find it pretty funny, but you'll have to determine that for yourself!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO.**

**This is just a fun little one-shot I made a while back for my friends and I. Yes, we are crazy awesome. We are our algebra teacher's GEEK SQUAD! We love nerd stuff, Doctor Who at the top of that list! Well, enough of my rambling, here you go, for any reason you may like! Lots of humor and epicness. ;) x A fellow Whovian! The names used are for a Sherlock thing we are planning (AKA NOT REAL)**

A Doctor Who Fanfiction: Who We Are

(Featuring my friends and I, Jonathan, Anthony, and Christina)

It was a Tuesday night. School had ended a long time ago, and it was dark. My mom had forgotten to go get the day's mail, so she sent me to do it. I slipped on my dark blue slippers that matched my Doctor Who pajamas, that had the TARDIS and the sonic screwdriver and bowties all over them, and the shirt that read "TRUST ME, I'M THE DOCTOR." Through the darkness, I heard something. It was an odd sound, sort of like _vwoosh vwoosh vwoosh. _"Nooo..." I whispered. I had heard the sound before, but, no.. it couldn't be. It wasn't real.

Trying to block the bogus idea out, I went back inside. My mom and brother were asleep, my dad on the computer. No one would know if I slipped outside for a moment. I casually slipped out my front door and peered both ways down the street. Imagine my excitement when I saw a blue police box two blocks down. I screamed on the inside as I bolted towards it. But... it couldn't be real, could it?

The door of the blue box swung open, and a man stood there, looking out. "Matt Smith?" I asked, shocked.

"Who's Matt Smith?" He asked.

"You..." I said.. confused.

"No, you're confusing me with someone else I suppose. I am the Doctor."

"Stop joking.. that's impossible. But oh my goodness Matt Smith! I can't believe it's actually you!"

"I'm not Matt Smith.."

"Of course you are. I've seen enough episodes of Doctor Who to know you from a mile away. I'm a huge fan!"

"I'm sorry, but, what's Doctor Who?"

"Your show! Duh!"

"What show?"

"Do you seriously not know? Are you okay?" In the back of my head, a little voice was nudging me towards an incredible conclusion. "Wait... you can't really be... Doctor?" My voice was hoarse from the shock of what could be.

"Yes... How do you know me? Who's Matt Smith?"

"But.. this is too impossible.. How-there's a show, Doctor Who. It's all about you, about your life. You don't know?"

"No..."

"I'll show you later. So, you really are the Doctor? With a real TARDIS and everything?" I brushed my fingertips along the wooden box. I could feel it. It was so, so _alive._

The doors were closed. "May I- see inside?" I asked, not sure if that would be okay, if he could show his TARDIS to just anyone.

"Sure." He opened the door, and my heart felt like it was going to explode. It truly was bigger on the inside.

"But-but.. this can't be real. I must be dreaming.."

"No, it's real. But, I know this is a little off-subject, but, may I ask, how are my TARDIS, my screwdriver, and my bowtie all on your pajamas?"

"Well, there's a television show, all about you. It's my favorite. Lots of people, all over the world know about you. We just didn't think.. well.. that it was real. Wait.. I must be dreaming, or, or, hallucinating... I don't know."

"May I ask your name?"

"I'm Christina..."

"Well, Christina, I assure you, I am most certainly real, more real then anything you've ever known."

I had a thought in the back of my head. "Anthony would kill me.." I muttered, in total shock.

"Anthony?"

"He's another big fan. So is my friend Jonathan. They would never let me live this down, not making you go see them."

"How do these people know about me?"

"If you take me to Anthony's house, I'll show you." I didn't think he would actually agree.

"Okay, come on!" He gestured for me to go inside. My heart stopped. The TARDIS! He was going to take me on a ride in the TARDIS! I stepped inside, and he asked me for his address. I gave it to him, looking around in complete awe.

"Okay, we're here." I got out, and we were in Anthony's backyard. I saw a light turn on inside, and told the Doctor to wait there until I told Anthony the situation. He agreed, and I went down the slanted area to the sliding glass door. Anthony was standing in the kitchen in his Star Wars pajamas, with little Yodas and lightsabers and starships on them, and a shirt that says "MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU." I tapped on the glass, and he turned around, scared.

Seeing my face, he eased a bit, and came over to open the door. I pushed him back before he could see the TARDIS, closing the curtain behind me. "What are you doing here?! My mom would kill me!"

"Shhh! Trust me. I'm going to tell you something that will blow your mind."

"What could be so important that you'd have to come to my house at 1 in the morning?!"

"Really? It's already 1? Well, listen. I met the Doctor."

"No you didn't. He's not real. Are you okay Christina? Are you sick or something?"

"No! Trust me! I did! I can even prove it! We came in the TARDIS here, and he wants to know about the show Doctor Who! He's outside!"

"Christina, there's no one out-" His jaw dropped as he opened the curtain, revealing the Doctor, who had picked up a stray, loaded nerf-gun outside and was looking into it. He accidentally pulled the trigger, and it the toy bullet hit him in the eye, and he hit the floor. "What? What? What?! No.. that's-"

"Impossible. I know. But, Anthony, he took me for a ride in the TARDIS! It's real! It was just 10:00 pm for me, but I skipped ahead 3 hours! He wants to know what Doctor Who is, so I brought him here."

"But, I don't have internet here, and none are recorded on my TV. It would be too loud to try and find my DVDs, if my mom wakes up, she'd be really mad."

"Then, we'll have to go to Jonathan's. Come on, you're coming too."

He could barely breathe, and I laughed, taking him by the wrist and pulling him along. We turned off the light as Anthony put on his Chewbacca slippers, and I waved to the Doctor. Still holding Anthony's wrist, I told him that we'd have to go to Jonathan's house to see the show. The Doctor agreed, and let Anthony into the TARDIS. Austen looked like he might pass out at any moment.

The TARDIS materialized in Jonathan's bedroom, which he shared with his older brother. Lucky for us, they were both heavy sleepers, and didn't stir at all in their sleep, even at the loud noise. The Doctor began looking around the room, stunned to see two posters of himself, one of a person he hadn't been in a while. Anthony and I practically jumped on Jonathan, who was wearing Lord of the Rings pajamas, with golden rings and Smeagles on them, and a shirt that had a picture on Gandolf and said "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!", and had a delayed reaction to seeing us. Suddenly, he sat up wide eyed staring at both of us. He hadn't even noticed the Doctor.

"What are you doing in my house?!"

"Look." Anthony and I said, unanimously, gesturing toward the Doctor. We had just realized he was looking into one of Jarrod's BB guns, and quickly took it away from him.

"What? What? What?!"

"I know right!" Anthony exclaimed in a whisper.

"How- When- Why... What?!" Jonathan said.

"Listen, he wants to know what Doctor Who is. We've got to show him." I whispered.

"Okay, well, let's go to my computer then. Uh... come on Doctor." Jonathan had no idea what else to say. We tiptoed out of the room, and to the computer. We handed the Doctor a pair of headphones while Jonathan pulled up Netflix, putting on "Journey's End"

The Doctor silently let a tear or two down his cheek as he watched his beloved friends as they moved on. He couldn't believe what was in front of him. When it came to the end as Donna's memory was wiped, he pulled the headphones off of his ears, throwing them to the ground, allowing a few more tears to fall, rubbing his eyes.

I went up and put a hand on his back, rubbing it softly. _I'm touching the Doctor!_ My inner fangirl squealed. Still, I stayed in reality. "Doctor? Are you alright?"

"Christina, someone was following me. This is terrible, someone knows everything about me. How could someone record this?" I looked over at Jonathan.

"Jonathan, can I check something on your computer?"

"Yeah, sure." He moved his chair to the side. I typed in "Classic Doctor Who: An Unearthly Child Free Online" I found a website and played the video.

"Doctor, this is the first episode of the show. Thought you might be interested." As the episode started, recognition shone on the Doctor's face. His fingers reached up to the monitor as his old friends appeared.

"Barbara...Ian...my Susan.." After a few minutes of that, I decided that he should see one more episode. I typed in "The Angels Take Manhattan Free Online" It took a while to find.

"Doctor, this is the newest episode.." This episode was the heartbreaking farewell to Amy and Rory. A few minutes in, the Doctor saw where this was going, and told me to stop the video.

"The three of you, what do you know about this show?" The Doctor asked.

"It would be better if we could talk somewhere else, it is three in the morning. My family will wake up." Jonathan suggested.

"Yes, yes, of course. Come on you three, I need details." He practically dragged us all into the TARDIS, barely giving Jonathan enough time for him to put on his hobbit's feet slippers. While Jonathan was dealing with the initail shock, Anthony and I were struggling to handle the excitement.

My heart was jumping out of my chest to know where we were. It seemed a bit old-fashioned, with horses and people in clothing that was unfamiliar. The Doctor looked out and groaned. "Those Ponds.." He muttered through some too-obvious tears, "getting bread crumbs on the console..." He quickly wiped his eyes and looked at us.

"You don't mind if I was about a hundred years off, do you? We're in 1912. Could we still talk here? It seems pretty peaceful." The three of us stood there, jaws dropped, and he had to repeat himself before we all nodded. Stepping out felt like stepping onto a completely new world.

"Anthony, Jonathan... We went back in time!"

"We know!" They said unanimously. We looked around excitedly, gasping in amazement. The Doctor pulled us along to a sort of old-fashioned hotel, where he got us a room to speak in private.

Once upstairs, we all sat cross-legged in a circle on the floor, spilling details about the show, the supposed "actors", and "writers." There was no doubt in any of our minds. This was the Doctor, and we were helping him.

"Wait... what if they're following us now?" I said, and we all fell silent, looking around. We didn't see anyone, maybe because whoever was filming the Doctor didn't want the veiwers seeing us trying to discover what was happening. This wouldn't make for a good show. For now, it seemed we were safe.

There was a knock at the door. A man walked in, panting heavily.

"Sir, we're evacuating the building. There's an unidentified threat among us, a murder has been committed!" The Doctor stood quickly followed by Jonathan, Anthony and I, instructing the man to take us to the area, flashing him the psychic paper.

The man was caught off guard by whatever was on the paper, and nodded, telling us all to follow him. We ran downstairs into a bedroom, where a man lay stone dead on the ground.

The Doctor scanned him with the screwdriver. "He's got no blood left in him!" The Doctor said. I was kneeling next to the dead man, moving hair from around his neck. I spotted a single hole mark on his neck.

"It was a plasmavore! Look here, the mark on his neck!" The Doctor looked at me, then knelt next to me.

"You're right. There's someone here that is very, very dangerous." He stood back up, and we all began to walk out. How would we know who the plasmavore was? It could be anyone!

The Doctor had to get used to being around the three of us. We knew so much about him, it felt odd that we weren't asking too many questions, only looking for clues. Down in a dark alleyway, we saw a tall, older man with a young girl, maybe 14 years old, about to stab a straw into her neck. She was terrified.

None of us noticed, until we heard Anthony shout, "There!", pointing in that direction. The Doctor ran down first, followed by us. Jonathan ran up to the plasmavore, twisting its arm behind its back and forcing its head down. I ran up and helped the girl, who was crying on the ground, while Anthony helped Jonathan.

We had the situation under control. The Doctor was astonished by our skill and calm demeanor about handling it. The Doctor came up to the plasmavore, who tried to wriggle free, but to no avail. The Doctor held the man's chin up, staring directly into his eyes. "Now, this planet is protected. Do you understand that?" The man nodded gently. "Okay, good. I want you to leave this planet immediately, you understand?" He nodded again. "And tell all your friends that ever think of coming to earth the same thing. I promise, if you don't leave, I will hunt you down and kill you if that's what it takes. Let him go, boys." They did as they were told, and we watched the plasmavore get into his ship and leave.

The young girl sat up, still a bit scared, her voice trembling. "Who are you all?" She asked.

"My name is Christina. You're alright now, I promise. These are my friends, Jonathan and Anthony. Over there is the Doctor."

"Thank you so much for saving me!" Before she could continue, a voice called for her. "I've got to go, it's supper time! I hope to see you all again someday!" She hurried off, and as soon as she was far enough away not to hear, the three of us started freaking out. In a good way. Cheering and laughing, we turned to see the Doctor smiling at us.

We had just saved someone's life, and it felt great! "I need to talk seriously with you three." The Doctor said, and we turned to him. "You can't be taking risks like that, it's reckless and un-called for. You could seriously get hurt..." He looked up into our eyes, and saw we were elbowing each other, trying not to laugh. A huge goofy grin spread across his face as we let out our laughs as he wrapped us in a group hug.

"What am I saying? That was brilliant!" He exclaimed, squeezing us tighter. He let go, all of us at arm's length from him. "I-I want you to come with me."

"W-What?!" I was the first to speak. Anthony and Jonathan were in shock.

"You heard me. I want you all to travel with me." I turned to the two of them, and they looked seriously at me.

"We-We need to talk for a moment, it's gotta be a group decision..." We couldn't contain our excitement, and nodded to each other. "Yes! Yes! We'll come with you!"

"Brilliant!" I huddled up with Jonathan and Austen.

"You guys, we know all the risks of doing this, right?" They both said yes. "This is our decision. Our lives go onto a completely different course today." We were so happy, nothing else mattered. We were going into this prepared and completely aware of what could happen. What _always _happens. We took each other's hands and stepped into the Doctor's TARDIS. We had no idea who was following the Doctor, and we didn't care. Whoever it was didn't want to film the adventures of the three teenagers, who, before then, our greatest accomplishment was being called "the geek squad" by our algebra teacher. Us three nerds smiled as we held on to the TARIDS console, and we knew that this was where we belonged. No one could judge us, we were right all along. We weren't foolish. We weren't blind. We saw things the way they were. That was who we are.

We knew that we'd go home someday, our families still needed us. But, in that moment, it didn't matter. The flurry of adventure and excitement took over, as we began a new experience among the stars.

**Well, thanks for reading! Reviews would be awesome! **


End file.
